


And if I only could, I'd make a deal with God

by passionario



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Рейн было четыре мужчины. Про отца она вспоминать не любила, еще два любили друг друга, а четвертый был волком. Написано на фб-2012 для команды Марвела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if I only could, I'd make a deal with God

Название: And if I only could, I'd make a deal with God  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хримхари/Рейн Синклер, Риктор/Рейн Синклер, Риктор/Шаттерстар  
Категория: гет, слеш  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: NC-17!kink  
Примечание: Marvel-616; легкое AU; привет фуррифагам! еще секс в общественном месте и подглядывание.

Наверное, это звериный инстинкт – тянуться к сильному. Риктор был мягкий, как глина, из него можно было вылепить все что угодно, и это нравилось Рейн. Но его прочности хватило бы на сотню. Решение покончить с собой было абсолютно взвешенным, и в какой-то мере Рейн понимала его; наверное, если бы она так же была связана с землей, а потом в один миг лишилась этой силы… Но у Рейн была ее вера, она смогла бы найти утешение в ней. Риктор не был верующим, не хотел верить, но она была готова простить ему это. Риктор умел быть сильным, когда надо, но предпочитал быть офисной крысой и забитым жизнью детективом. Он носил мешковатые свитера, редко брился, а отравленный современным миром воздух Нью-Йорка превратил его из смуглого мексиканца в забитого неврастеника с кругами под глазами. Под мятой одеждой было сильное тело, красивое, с жесткими черными волосами. Рейн нравилось спать с ним, Риктор был хорошим любовником, но изнутри ее грызла тоска.   
Возможно, это было проявлением волка; жажда почувствовать себя в стае. Рейн иногда думала, что поступила глупо, ведь Икс-Фактор, это сборище ебанутых на голову шизофреников, – это и была ее стая. Они приняли ее такой как есть, никто не осуждал ее за чрезмерную религиозность и не смеялся над ее шотландским акцентом.   
Рейн ушла, сохранив теплые воспоминания обо всех. Риктор, разумеется, был среди них особенным, но поиск себя привел ее к стае, настоящей стае. Хримхари принял ее, его радость была дикой и животной, она казалась чудовищной после долгого пребывания в цивилизованном мире, но искренность его поступков подкупала настолько, что Рейн забыла обо всем на свете. Она перестала чувствовать себя человеком, сроднившись духом с волками из стаи Хримхари, которые поклонялись ей, словно королеве, ведь их вожак возлег с ней в священную ночь возле костра. 

Сбежав обратно к Икс-Фактору, Рейн была… шокирована. Она знала про Шаттерстара, Риктор рассказывал ей о нем. Они были лучшими друзьями там, на базе в Мексике, где Риктор познакомился с Терезой.   
Шаттерстар не понимал человеческих чувств, и оттого его безумная привязанность к Риктору производила жуткое впечатление. Когда она случайно замечала, как они смотрят друг на друга, ей становилось не по себе. На нее Риктор так не смотрел. Даже Хримхари, фанатично влюбленный, не смотрел на нее так. Он просто не умел, будучи больше животным, чем человеком. Его чувства выражались иначе, более лаконично и прямо, и, кладя руки на живот, Рейн чувствовала пульсацию жизни под своими пальцами. Эта новая жизнь внутри ее тела была лучшим доказательством любви Хримхари.   
Но Шаттерстар говорил с Риктором по-испански и звал его Хулио. Наверное, он был единственным человеком, который называл Риктора его настоящим именем, игнорируя существование прозвища. Шаттерстар – искусственно созданный воин из шоу Моджо. Рейн знала этого жирного работорговца, он был ей противен, и она даже чувствовала невольную жалость к Шаттерстару. Эта жалость исчезла без следа, когда он на ее глазах рассек напавшего на него человека. Рейн видела много трупов за свою жизнь, но то, с каким равнодушием Шаттерстар отнял чужую жизнь, совершенно механически и не задумываясь, вызывало омерзение. Он был одним целым со своим оружием, его белая одежда вся была в брызгах крови, и когда Риктор подошел и стер с его щеки большим пальцем каплю крови, Шаттерстар поймал его руку и поцеловал. Это был слишком интимный момент, чтобы его видел кто-то еще, в этом простом жесте было столько всего, что зависть разбухала внутри, как ядовитая лапша быстрого приготовления, если залить ее кипятком. Рейн смотрела на них и чувствовала, как горят щеки.   
С Шаттерстаром Риктор был совсем другим. Может быть, если бы он был таким с ней, все сложилось иначе.

Риктор решил, что он отец ребенка, и Рейн не нашла в себе силы признаться в обратном. По человеческим меркам все указывало на Риктора, сроки сходились, но ребенок Рейн не был человеком. Она чувствовала это. Она знала это, ведь в священную ночь она легла с Хримхари не как с человеком, но как с волком.   
Риктор решил все наладить. Ну, точнее, попытался. Сперва он ушел в запой на два дня, клоны Мэдрокса с любопытством его щупали, осматривали и даже щекотали его метелкой для пыли, но он не реагировал на них, только пьяно хихикал. Единственным, кто смог вызвать у него хоть какую-то реакцию, предсказуемо оказался Шаттерстар: Риктор отшатнулся от него, несвязно бормоча что-то, но тот просто скрутил его и плюхнул в ванную с ледяной водой, а потом молча вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Придя в себя, Риктор стал суетливым. Терри как-то обмолвилась, что он снова стал задолбаным неврастеником. «Жаль, ты не видела его, когда он нашел Стара», - мечтательно улыбнулась Тереза. - Они были охуенные, честное слово. Мне даже захотелось посмотреть гейское порно, представляешь?» Монет, проходившая мимо, несолидно заржала.   
Но в глубине глаз Риктора была боль и тоска. Шаттерстар не подходил к нему, не спрашивал, что случилось, и Рейн отчего-то казалось, что он все знает, знает про ее обман, и просто ждет, пока Риктор вернется к нему сам. Ее терзала ревность, на которую она не имела права, иногда ей казалось, что она ненавидит Шаттерстара. Он был слишком добрый, слишком правильный. Он слишком сильно любил Риктора, слишком сильно верил в него тогда, когда Рейн не смогла. Он сделал Риктора счастливым.

Вскрывшаяся правда сняла с Рейн груз, о котором она сама не подозревала, пока он не исчез. Риктор снова напился, но на этот раз Шаттерстар не стал тащить его в ванную. Он принес его в комнату Риктора, которая снова стала их спальней. Когда началась вся эта Санта-Барбара, Шаттерстар, не говоря ни слова, переехал в одну из пустующих комнат в доме, но теперь он отнес свою драгоценную ношу в их спальню и положил на кровать, игнорируя протесты Риктора. Он обращался с ним, как с маленьким несмышлёным ребенком, и в его действиях было столько нежности, что щемило сердце. Искусственно созданный гладиатор не имел права быть таким идеальным партнером для ее бывшего любовника.   
Рейн следила за ними; это было неправильно, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Риктор пьяно смеялся и лез обниматься, а потом упал спиной на кровать, дернув на себя Шаттерстара. Они долго целовались, ничего больше, просто прикосновения губ. А потом Шаттерстар долго раздевал Риктора, тот паясничал и мешал ему, и это было так уютно и по-домашнему, что Рейн зажмурилась, смаргивая слезы.   
Она пропустила момент, когда они оба оказались без одежды. Она как завороженная смотрела, как Шаттерстар облизывает член Риктора, как Риктор запрокидывает голову и стонет. Она никогда не делала ему минет, это казалось ей унизительным, и видеть, какое наслаждение Риктор испытывает от такого примитивного действия, было неожиданно возбуждающе.   
Когда Шаттерстар опустился на член Риктора, Рейн подумала, что, пожалуй, удивлена. Мягкий и податливый Риктор совсем не вязался у нее с тем, кто может трахнуть бесчувственного тренированного убийцу.

Она долго лежала без сна той ночью. Ей казалось, что она слышит мягкое урчание своего будущего ребенка, это было похоже на то, как если поднести к уху раковину. Рейн поглаживала свой живот, и перед ее глазами стояли Риктор и Шаттерстар. Их любовь была настолько естественной, что обижаться или ревновать было кощунственным, но Рейн ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она вспоминала, как тела переплетались на кровати, как смуглые пальцы Риктора путались в рыжих волосах Шаттерстара, как глухо рычал Шаттерстар, когда кончал в руку Риктора, как… Картинки в голове захватили ее настолько, что она не заметила, как одна ее рука соскользнула с живота вниз, туда, где все уже было мокрым. Пальцы раздвинули мягкие складки, массируя клитор, пока Рейн перебирала в памяти все, что увидела, но этого было мало. Она прикусила губу и втолкнула в себя пальцы, принимаясь яростно мастурбировать, не прекращая гладить свой живот. Кончая, она увидела не звезды, но бешеный танец пламени в костре, подле которого было зачато ее дитя. Воспоминания потекли потоком, захлестнув ее, отрезав от реального мира. 

Рейн шла к Хримхари, и его волки расступались перед ней, провожая ее голодными взглядами. Она шла нагая, в человеческой форме, и ее белое тело словно испускало нежное сияние в свете луны. Хримхари ждал ее у костра, его член уже стоял, и когда Рейн приблизилась, он облизнулся, не в силах скрыть свое нетерпение.   
Он был в звериной форме, как того требовал ритуал, его член был гораздо больше, чем в человеческой форме. От сладкого предчувствия восприятие Рейн словно обострилось и она облизала губы. Рейн смотрела на Хримхари, чувствуя необходимость прикоснуться к нему, потрогать мягкую шерсть, которая покрывала основание этого огромного органа. Подойдя к нему вплотную, Рейн сжала пальцы на члене, с трудом обхватывая его ладонью, и когда она начала ласкать его, Хримхари низко зарычал, сжимая ее бедра своими огромными руками, прижимая к себе еще сильнее.  
Волки не сводили с них жадных взглядов, это только усиливало возбуждение. Когда Хримхари поставил ее на колени, беря сзади, как обычную суку, Рейн застонала от невыносимой боли, смешанной с удовольствием. Ей казалось, что ее разрывает пополам, и вместе с этим шло удивительное чувство наполненности, от него внутри все скручивалось в пылающий узел. Хримхари впивался в спину когтями, оставляя глубокие кровоточащие царапины, а потом зализывал их, он лизал ее шею, кусая тонкую кожу, и когда его мохнатые пальцы щекотали ее между ног, прикасались к соскам, Рейн безвольно стонала.   
Это продолжалось очень долго, она уже с трудом понимала, что происходит, у нее подгибались колени, и в какой-то момент Хримхари сел, утягивая ее к себе на колени, продолжая бешено двигать бедрами. Это начинало походить на изнасилование, но она кончила несколько раз, прежде чем Хримхари излился в нее.   
Волки обступили их плотным кольцом, воя на луну, и пламя взметнулось к небу. Рейн чувствовала, как семя Хримхари течет по ее ногам, смешавшись с ее собственными соками, как он поднимает ее с земли, прижимая к груди, несет к себе и укладывает на шкурах. Она чувствовала, что внутри нее зарождается жизнь.

Ребенок толкнулся ей в ладонь, и Рейн счастливо улыбнулась.


End file.
